spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeKid Adventures
SpongeBob and friends are kids now! This takes place 17 years before the airdate Ages (highest to lowest) Squidward-17 SpongeBob & Patrick-8 Sandy-7 Pearl-4 Episodes Rules: Don't use bad words or have things violent/violent-sounding Sign your name on the end of the episode (if unregistered, put "Anonymous".) Put airdate as ____, 2___, and for episodes after the first 3 episodes, it airs at 2012 or further) If you are unregistered, put "Anonymous", but if you haven't wrote anything, and you are a writer (anyone can be a writer), then put the number after the name (example: Anonymous 2, Anonymous 3, Anonymous 4). Pilot: '''SpongeBob is finally old enough for staying at his house with his friends. Patrick comes to the house.Sandy came over too, but brings Pearl. Pearl, as she was being curious, found the closet that has the party supplies. SpongeBob, being the most mature, remembered what his parents had said, "Do ''not ''have any parties!", so he tried to stop Pearl, but he was too late. The house had became a luau! Sandy gave SpongeBob a lei, and she, Patrick, and Pearl started dancing the hula. SpongeBob knew this would get out of hand, so he had one thing to do: tell Squidward. ''Airdate: December 31,2011 '' ''created by Anonymous 1'' '''Only Mature One? SpongeBob called Squidward, and he came. Sandy put a lei on his neck, and Squidward started dancing also! At the sight of this, SpongeBob was wandering this: "Am I the only ''mature one here?". He had to do something fast. His parents called and told him they would be home in 30 minutes. He didn't have much time! Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Pearl stopped dancing, but they went to games. The first played Coconut Bowling, and the coconut hit the table, and the vase fell. SpongeBob had to catch the vase quickly! He sprung to the floor, and the vase was about to hit the floor, but he caught it just in time! Next was Pin the Tail on the Seahorse.The glue was Forever Glue that Patrick had, and it got stuck to the wall. SpongeBob read the label and he learned that water is needed to wash off the glue, so he did, but Patrick duped a whole bucket of water on the wall, and it ened up on the wood floors! 'Airdate: December 31, 2011' 'created by Anonymous 1' '''Home... With Trouble?' SpongeBob cleaned up the mess with himself and then poured it at the garden, where he was actually doing a favor, as the garden was needing to be watered. After several problems and solutions later, SpongeBob's parents were home. he had to have some time to get the decorations away, so he asked Squidward to stall them. He agreed, so he stalled for a long time, and all decorations were out when SpongeBob's parents were home, well, almost all decorations. There were a load of decorations in his parents' room! He had to think fast!He called Plankton,who was 52, and he brought a wand and a book of spells. SpongeBob used the spell for freezing time: Frezim Tia Li. Time froze for everyone but SpongeBob, so SpongeBob had plenty of time to get the decor away. He got it gone, and he unfroze time by saying the spell backwards: Il Ait Mi-zerf. He was no longer in trouble, but he did tell the story to his parents, and said thanks to Plankton. His parents understood how he was trying to be responsible. Airdate: December 31,2011 created by Anonymous 1 Writers Anonymous 1 (creator)